Safe in Your Arms
by LanteLover4eva
Summary: What happens when two people meant to be together have a chance encounter? SUMMARY SUCKS! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

She walked through the cold, dark streets of the unfamiliar city. It was only a few minutes past 9:00, but it felt much later. She stopped for a second. She heard a garbage can tipping and jumped. "Get it together!" she thought to herself. "You're a Spencer, you're not supposed to be afraid of anything." But she was.

"Why did I move to Brooklyn again?" She said out loud, shaking her head. She knew the answer to that. After she caught her boyfriend Johnny with Maxie, her so-called best friend, she needed to get away. But not so far away that she still couldn't see her family. She wasn't going to let those two run her out of town. She just needed time to think.

She snapped out of her trance when she realized she was lost. Her long, gray wool coat usually kept her feeling warm, but not tonight. She felt cold, frightened, but most of all, out of place. It was hard to tell the streets apart. In between the poverty and the vandalism of her new neighborhood there were no working street lights, much less street signs. She sighed in relief to herself as she realized she wasn't as lost as she thought she was.

She walked the path to her apartment, using the neon sign of the Italian restaurant as a landmark. She heard a car drive up behind her, but oddly, never saw it pass her. She stopped in her tracks when she realized she was being followed.

To Be Continued…

What did you think so far? Review, please I can take criticism!

And thanks to Supergirl Kristina, amazing roommate/friend, for helping me write this!


	2. You Look Familiar

Officer Dante Falconeri was headed home after work at the Brooklyn Police Department. It had been a horrible day. He had been stuck at the desk all day because he had slipped on some ice and a suspect got away. There was endless paperwork that had to be done, and he had gotten yelled at many times for screwing it up because he didn't know how to do it. His partner had been stabbed trying to stop a robbery and wasn't expected to make it through surgery. He looked out the window and realized he had missed his turn. He decided to go around the block to turn around.

He muttered a swear word under his breath when he saw a young blonde woman walking alone. "If I had a nickel for every time…" he muttered under his breath. "I should probably follow her to make sure she gets home alright." He drove behind her, trying not to scare her.

* * *

She started walking again realizing that he could just be headed in the same direction that she was. She walked up to the restaurant and rounded the corner, then sped up when she realized that he was still following her. "You're a Spencer." she told herself before walking up to the car and knocking on the front passenger window. "Excuse me," she said to the man in the car, who had rolled down his window to talk to her. Or kill her. She brushed that thought from her mind and continued. "Can I help you with something?" She studied him for a minute because her father said that you could see what someone was going to do in their eyes. She was kicked out of her thoughts when he said "Why are you walking alone, in this neighborhood, at night?" She had to think about that one for a minute, whether she wanted to answer or not. It wasn't any of his business, that's for sure. "Who are you?" she asked. "Detective Dante Falconeri." he said proudly. "And you are?" Again, she wasn't sure if she was going to answer or try to run. "Lulu Spencer." she slipped. "Well, Lulu, it's nice to meet you, and though it may be a little up front to ask you, but would you like a ride home?" She knew she shouldn't, but in between being able to feel the heat from the car and being so scared, she had to accept. She simply nodded her head, and sat down in the seat of the car.

* * *

He watched as she climbed into his car, she seemed a little bit familiar, but he brushed it off considering he was a police officer, and he saw at least a hundred people a day. But there was just something about her, he just had to ask. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Curiosity shone through in his voice, and Lulu got what he called a "deer in headlights" look on her face. "No!" she replied, all too quickly. "Are you sure?" he asked again, in hopes that she might confess. "I already told you no!" she snapped. "Okay, sorry." he said in an apologetic tone. Lulu's face fell a little. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Oh, this is it, right here." she said, pointing to a run-down apartment building.

* * *

"Really. Because it just so happens, Miss Spencer, that I live here too." Dante said to her. "Oh, um, that's a coincidence." she said and gave an uneasy chuckle. "Are you okay?" he asked her, concern in his voice. She simply nodded and hopped out of the car. He stood by the front door to the building, waiting for her to catch up. "Thanks for the ride home." she said, a little bit uncomfortably. As they stood outside of the building, their eyes locked. He put his hand on the small of her back, drawing her close to him, and she captured his lips with her own. The kiss was gentle and short, as Lulu pulled away and said "I have to go now." When she was halfway up the stairs, Dante said "Wait. Now I know where I've seen you before."

What did you think? Where did Dante and Lulu know each other from? What else is Lulu hiding?

A/N Sami- I probably won't usually post two chapters in a day, but these were both really short. I will probably post more like, once a week. Plus I was bored.

A/N Kristina- Okay, so, Sami is the brains behind all of this, I am inspiration and editor. And I make the story serious. So give Sami the credit for the idea. And please vote in her polls!

Thank you for the lovely reviews! Much appreciated.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN GENERAL HOSPITAL. IF WE DID, WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WRITE FANFICTION.


	3. Falling in the Snow

A/N-Okay, so, we're gonna change up the history a little bit in this story. For purpose, Dante and Lulu are both 25. Dante knew his father all his life, and Sonny is not Dante's father. Lulu didn't kill Logan but she did kill someone else, and she was crazy before she killed said person. And Dante's father, well, you'll see what we mean.

* * *

"Wait. Now I know where I've seen you before." Dante spoke slowly, completely stunned. "You, uh, you, um…" was his attempt at saying it. "I," Lulu started "I killed your father. I'm so sorry, I never meant for it to happen, I don't even remember doing it and-" she was cut off by a furious Dante. "Save it! I don't even want to hear it you bitch!" he yelled and ran into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and made it his mission for the night to get so hammered that he forgot this whole thing ever happened.

* * *

Lulu unlocked the door to her apartment, tears streaming down her face, and threw herself down on the bed. She curled up in a ball, and sobbed for what seemed like hours, until she heard a loud knock on the door. Whoever was knocking sounded either extremely drunk or stupid. She slowly got off the bed, and went to answer the door. First, out of habit, she looked out the peephole, just to make sure it wasn't someone with a gun or something. She didn't see anyone. She opened the door a crack and saw a very drunk Dante on the floor, struggling to get up. "Dante!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She looked over him quickly, and didn't see anything physically wrong with him, except for the fact that he was drunk. "Here, let me help you." She attempted to grab his hand to help him up, but he swatted her hand away. "Get off me, you bitch! What are you going to do, kill me too?" Dante yelled. Lulu backed up a little bit, knowing that people do really stupid things when they're drunk. "Do you need anything?" she asked quietly. "I don't need anything else from you." he slurred. "Why are you here then?" Lulu asked quietly, trying not to cry. Dante gripped the door frame and pulled himself up. "I don't know." Dante replied simply, and then walked away.

* * *

_Flashback, Dante's POV:_

_I walked through the door of my dad's home, and was worried by the screaming that was coming from the kitchen. I turned the corner to see an unfamiliar blonde girl screaming. She caught sight of my face and ran. I looked down, to see my father lying in a pool of blood, a gunshot wound to the back of his head. I ran from the house. That's when I moved to Brooklyn and I never looked back._

* * *

_2 Days Later…_

Dante walked the streets filled with ice and snow from the wintry weather. He was glad he didn't have to go in to work today; he was still feeling pretty crappy from 2 days ago. He had thought it through and decided to move, far away from all of this. He sighed. He knew that there was someone in particular he was going to miss. The one person he shouldn't miss. Lulu.

* * *

Lulu was walking down the slick street, through the snow, home. She was just a little glad she got dismissed from work. It was a good distraction, but she needed time to think. Time to breathe, time to relax. And time to forget. Forget everything. Forget her family, her friends, her past. Forget Carly, Liz, Johnny, Maxie, Dante. Dante. The name ran through her head like it was on a broken record. She was so concentrated on forgetting, that she forgot to pay attention. She slipped on a patch of ice and screamed. Everything went black.

* * *

Dante was just about home when he heard a familiar scream. Lulu. He looked across the street, and saw her. She had fallen in the snow. He ran over to her. "Lulu!" he said. He got no response.

REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Author's Note From Kristina

I am truly sorry for all of you who thought this was an update. You have the right to hate me and throw rotten fruit, but I thought I should type this note instead of just letting you guys think that we're not writing the story anymore, or we're dead. As most of you know, I am writing this with my roommate Sami. Or she's writing it with me. It is her profile, after all. Anyways, Sami is at home with her dad who is extremely sick. He has cancer, and the doctors gave him about a year to live. Sami is taking a break from school to spend time with her family, hence the lack of updates. Her and I are emailing each other back and forth copies of the next chapter, and I'm working on editing them. This process takes a lot longer than just yelling at each other through the house. So, bear with me, and Sami, and we'll try to have another chapter up soon. If you're dying, though, Sami is giving me some pointers on my new story, Bullets and Badges, so it's similar to this one. It's on her profile. Don't tell her that. I'll get in trouble!

xoxo, Kristina


End file.
